


As I climb for you, You have fallen for me. let us meet in the middle.

by StonyStepsUphill



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Tony Stark, Art, Bottom Tony, Demon steve has a booty, Digital Art, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve, demon steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyStepsUphill/pseuds/StonyStepsUphill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is series of Demon Steve rogers and Arc Angel tony stark. Which I had the help of a wonderful, WONDERFUL person. Who gave this Idea for this Demon and Angels AU. and I just had to draw some of it and it just Stuck with me. still got more in mind. might add a chapter or two if more work shows up so ENJOY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I climb for you, You have fallen for me. let us meet in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/gifts).



> Oh!! Before I forget and as you are viewing this!! I actually made Video Gifs for these two lovely people. If you would like to check it out. Just visit me on Le Ol' Tumblr Page! and you have an Idea you want seen You are all more then welcome to leave a message in my inbox or that new fandangle Messagin' system ENJOY!!
> 
> Tumblr Page ---> http://thestonysteps.tumblr.com/ I am a multi-shipper, don't be fooled. gotta ship You like I would love hear about!

their first encounter:


End file.
